Together at last
by christhecoolboy
Summary: This is my 1st Wallace and Gromit FF, so please can you Read and Rate this! This story is about the love between Wallace and Fluffles and how they both tell each other how they feel and the story of their lives... CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Rated M for Sex!
1. The Flowers of Love!

**EXCLAIMER: OK... I have decided to start writing a couple of Fanfics of Wallace and Gromit, because I want to post in multiple categories and not just one, Wallace and Gromit is owned by the BBC and Aardman Animations... I hope you like this story, Please Read and Rate... as this is my first Wallace and Gromit story, BTW, This will only be about 4-5 chapters long, Let's get on with the story... This story takes place 3 days after the events of "A Matter of Loaf and Death"**

The Sun is shining, Cars drive sparsely down the quintessentially English road where Wallace and Gromit live, A couple of days ago, the duo defeated Piella Bakewell, who had tried to kill Wallace to make her "Bakers dozen" of murders she'd committed on Bakers... But they couldn't of did it without the help of her dog Fluffles, Gromit fell in love with Fluffles after he saved her from being eaten from a crocodile, the same was for her... Her only fear was... She was too scared...

Once her mistress was gone, she had nowhere to go, so... Gromit let her stay in his room... he bought a double bed, but they never looked at each other when they slept it in, they looked opposite ways, but on the 3rd night, It was different... Gromit decided to do what he wanted to do, to let his innermost feelings come out,he couldn't hold on to his feelings any more...

That night seemed like any other, both of them were looking opposite ways and awake, so wanting to talk to the other or give a sign of their feelings, and Gromit did just that, he wanted to so badly... that he did it... he turned around, Fluffles thought he was just moving because he was uncomfortable, but how wrong could she have been. Fluffles felt his arm lift up her arm and place his arm under it, so that he was cuddled in to her...

She turned red and warm, Gromit wasn't sure if what he did was a good idea, but... he did something else, he pulled his arm away, Fluffles was so worried that she had lost the chance to be with him, she began to cry... Gromit was only planning to move his arm away to tap her shoulder to make her turn, so he could kiss her, but... he could see what was now plainly obvious, she had at least some feeling for her...

He was sad that she was sad and began to cry too, she turned and looked at him... Worried that her crying was upsetting him, she sat next to him and cuddled in to him... **[A/N: Any line with gromit or Fluffles start with /, this shows that they are talking with expressions and not words, its easier to do it that way as I cannot describe expressions well...]**

FLUFFLES: **/**Gromit, What's wrong?

GROMIT: /You know whats wrong...

FLUFFLES: /I do not...

GROMIT: /I cuddle in to you and pull away just for a second...

FLUFFLES: /I was worried... thats all...

GROMIT: /Worried I don't have any feelings for you?

FLUFFLES: /Yeah (Begins to cry again)

GROMIT: /Fluffles, I love you... I do really...

FLUFFLES: /You do? I love you too...

Gromit then, in the heat of the moment, kisses her on her lips, passionately and full of love and they look at each other, both knowing what they so want to do next... They stare in to each others eyes for a few second before Gromit breaks the quietness...

GROMIT: /Baby, (Smiles) Baby will be my new name for you, its romantic and cute...

FLUFFLES:/(giggles) Awwwww... Thanks...

GROMIT: /Baby, do you want to do it... me and you...

FLUFFLES: /Do you?

GROMIT: /(moves closer and whispers in ear) Yeah... I want us to have the option for kids...

FLUFFLES: /Why now?

GROMIT: /Why not now? I dont want us to get too old...

FLUFFLES: /Ok...

They both cuddle in to each other, getting ready to do what they have both wanted to do for so long, but... Fluffles falls to sleep in his arms, Gromit is ok with that, He'll wait as long as she wants him to wait...

**Ok, thats the end of the first chapter, please Read & Rate please as this is my first story, this will be the length of each chapter as I want this to be a short story and not a long one... Thanks...**


	2. Cuddling, Kissing and Sex!

**EXCLAIMER: OK... I have decided to start writing a couple of Fanfics of Wallace and Gromit, because I want to post in multiple categories and not just one, Wallace and Gromit is owned by the BBC and Aardman Animations... I hope you like this story, Please Read and Rate... as this is my first Wallace and Gromit story, BTW, This will only be about 4-5 chapters long, Let's get on with the story... This story takes place 3 days after the events of "A Matter of Loaf and Death"**

Gromit wakes up, expecting it all to be a dream, Fluffles isn't in bed, but there is a note on the table next to the bed, he is worried that it might not be a good one, he takes it and reads it. It reads "Gromit, I know you love me so much and I love you too, I promise you we can be together... I just need some time to think and plan our future together, I'll meet you tonight, Love Fluffles, XXX"

Gromit smiles as he reads, Just knowing she wrote it makes his heart beat faster, he truly loves her, with all of his body, he would wait forever for her to be ready for them to have kids and the perfect life, Wallace has been away for the past few days on a trip, and wont be back until the end of the week, so, it would be just them... Fluffles and Gromit together... The thought drives his mind wild with thoughts and wonders...

Gromit spends the day tidying up and making sure that when Fluffles comes back, she is greeted by a lovely home with no mess or anything like that, Gromit wants her to be happy and he will do anything he can to make it work... Gromit had done so much work that he feel asleep on the sofa and when he awoke, Fluffles was in the room, she had used her key, but she'd only been there for ten mins or so...

FLUFFLES: /Your awake...

GROMIT: /Yeah, how long have you been here?

FLUFFLES: /About ten minutes, watched you sleep, so cute... **giggles**

GROMIT: /**Blushes** I'm so red right now...

FLUFFLES: /**Sits down** I know... Gromit, Do you truthfully love me? I want the truth...

GROMIT: /Baby, of course I do... I wouldn't lie... Your so beautiful and my type and...

FLUFFLES: /What? **giggles**

GROMIT: /And... You always fill my heart with happy feelings...

FLUFFLES: /I feel the same about you... But, I've thought long and hard... I...

GROMIT: /**Cries** No... I don't want you to go...

FLUFFLES: /**feels bad and cuddles in to him** Don't cry... I was gonna say we should have sex...

GROMIT: /Really? **plants a long kiss on her lips**

FLUFFLES: /Yes... **pulls him up to their bedroom and locks the door**

GROMIT: /Are you sure, I'll wait forever... until your ready...

FLUFFLES: /No, I wanna fuck you on our bed... I know you truthfully love me and wont hurt me...

GROMIT: /Ok Baby... It's all true...

FLUFFLES :/Ssssh...**Pushes Gromit on to the bed and kisses him passionately**.

GROMIT: /**is taken aback by the kiss and moans with pleasure, kisses her neck**

FLUFFLES: /Oh... That's such a great feeling, baby... **succumbs to the pleasure**

GROMIT: /It's good that you like it... **kisses her again**

FLUFFLES: /I need you... in me... **moans**

GROMIT: /**Cuddles in to her** Ok... Baby!

**Ok, that's the end of the Second chapter, please Read & Rate please as this is my first story, this will be the length of each chapter as I want this to be a short story and not a long one, I might pick up the pace in the next chapter though...**


End file.
